Another chance, I'll give to you
by Salem
Summary: There's some cussing, it's not romance quite yet but it's cute, please read and review. umm oh yeah it's HY+RP
1. Another Chance, I'll give to you (part 1...

Another chance, I'll give to you  
  
Note to Disclaimers: I do not own gundam wing so please don't sue me.  
  
~Veisha~  
  
Another chance, I'll give to you  
  
Dullness and bleakness seemed to surround her world. How long had it been since she last saw the sunlight? Even she could not remember. She lay in her bed, a single and solitude heap to see. The door to her room creaked open. Her head shot up.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"It's just me Relena." Noin said.  
  
Relena lay back down, covering her head with the pillows. Noin walked over and shook her gently.   
  
"Relena, you have get up. It's been three weeks since you last ate and two months since you last went outside." Noin said.  
  
Relena shook her head. "I do not care for food or the outside world. Tell Milliardo that."  
  
Noin sighed. Relena wouldn't listen to her, but she would listen to Zechs. Departing, Noin closed the door. Relena poked her hand out of the covers and turned on the lamp. She took the picture frame from the coffee table. Tears sprang to her eyes as she ran her fingers over it, but she refused to cry.  
  
"Why...?" She asked as the weakness from not eating claimed her and she slept.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
"Zechs...Relena's not...well, looking too good." Noin stated to her husband. "She looks more and more like a skeleton each day."  
  
Zechs paced the room back in forth in frustration. What could he do? She didn't want to listen. Even to him. Why was she doing this to herself? Did she want to die? He didn't understand.   
  
"Noin, is there anything YOU can do?" Zechs asked.  
  
"No. I lost contact with all the Gundam pilots six years ago." Noin said sadly.  
  
They sat in there in silence. Suddenly the phone rang. Noin answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hello Miss Noin. It's been long." Quatre said from the screen.   
  
Standing next to him was Dorothy Catalonia. Noin looked her over. That girl has sure changed, she thought. Dorothy's eyebrow problem had been dealt with and she had grown into a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Hello Miss Noin." Dorothy said politely. "How is Miss Relena?"  
  
Noin made a face at that comment. Dorothy looked sorry. "Miss Noin is something wrong?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"No, but I must be going." Noin said. "By the way, Quatre have you heard from your friends at all?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. Noin thanked him and hung up. She made her way to the living room but Zechs wasn't there. She knew where he was. She walked up to Relena's room and found him arguing with her. She rushed over to him.  
  
"Zechs! Stop that! I know you love Relena but arguing with her will only make her worse!" Noin said.  
  
Zechs gave her an angry look and stomped off. She turned to Relena who was sitting up in bed. "Relena, we're going to a conference today at colony L2. I'm leaving Pagan to watch you. Do anything you like." Noin said and with that she was gone.  
  
Later that day, around 2:00, Relena woke. She showered, dressed, and headed out. What can I lose, she figured? She blocked her eyes as the sunlight hit her for the first time in two months. With one quick glance back at her house, she headed towards the city. She took her Lexus, which had been given to her by Noin and Zechs for her eighteenth birthday.   
  
She arrived somewhere around 3:00. The city was semi busy, but on Monday it wouldn't be. Everyone was either working or in school. She wasn't though. Done with school and with more money than could last a lifetime, she had no need to work. She parked the car and stepped out. Carefully she smoothed out the long black dress she wore. She slipped on her black coat and sunglasses and headed towards her favorite place. The fitness club.  
  
On the way there people would give her their occasional stares. Something she was used to now. She arrived at the fitness club.  
  
Around 7:00...  
  
Relena had done over her limit at the club. She was on her way home now. The country road was dark and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. The last thing she remembered was going off the road.  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Relena awoke to a pounding headache. She was in a room covered in white. Was she in heaven? She looked around through hazy eyes and spotted a figure sitting by the bed. She reached out to grab it. Apparently the person wasn't as close as she thought. She ended up falling over the edge of the bed. She looked up and the person stirred.  
  
"Wh...Who are you?" She managed weakly.  
  
The person jumped to her aid, lifting her carefully off the ground. "Relena..." He whispered.  
  
"H...Heero?" Relena asked. The person nodded. Relena's heart jumped. "Heero...wha...what are you doing here?"  
  
Heero placed a finger on her lips. "Sshh...Sleep Relena. You need your rest."  
  
Relena fell asleep, oblivious to the tears of her perfect soldier. Heero set her back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He stood watch.  
  
Relena was feeling quite odd. She was in a small room with one mirror in it. She peered into it and cried out.  
  
"That isn't me. That can't be me." She said.  
  
The figure was as thin as a bone. Her cheeks were sunken in and she looked as pale as death. Relena backed away in fear. She fell to the floor in a sobbing heap, crying her unshed tears from earlier. Then it all faded.  
  
Relena sat up and found herself in her room. She looked around remembering what happened before. She sighed.  
  
"Then it was all a dream. You were too weren't you Heero?" She asked no one in particular.   
  
"It and I weren't a dream." A familiar voice said.  
  
Relena didn't move. "Where are you Heero? WHY are YOU here?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Zechs had me bring you back. What's happened to you Relena? You almost died." Heero stated.  
  
Relena's eyes filled with anger and she stood from her bed. Still weak, she held the bedpost for support. She searched for him but didn't see him in the darkness of her room. Finally she could give him a piece of her mind. Possibly without him running off.  
  
"You wanna know what's wrong with me? Huh, Heero Yuy? Well I'll tell Mr. Perfect Soldier." She spat venomously. "I've waited all my life for someone like you. Then you come and blow me off. You didn't even kill me. For god sakes Heero, you coulda just shot a bullet through my head and ended your little 'MISSION'. Everything woulda been all fine and dandy had you done that but NO! YOU had to run away and be Mr. Hero! God maybe you should've let me die during the war. And I'll ask you this once Heero Yuy. Why DIDN'T you kill me?"  
  
Heero was speechless for once. What could he say? She was right. Relena waited for a moment then spoke again.  
  
"Not gonna answer me Heero? Think you're too good for that too huh?" Relena asked sourly. "Well, then I guess YOU should be on your way Mr. I'm too good for other human beings." Relena heard the door open then pause. She spoke. "Oh yeah and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out AND whatever's up your ass, get it out." She heard the door slam.  
  
She fell on her bed, shoving her face in her pillows.   
  
"Why did I do that?" She asked to the silence. "I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted him to understand how much he's hurt me, not drive him away. I just wanted another chance. Please give me another chance..." Relena sobbed into her covers and pillows.   
  
"Don't cry Relena." Heero's voice said.   
  
Relena stopped crying. "Heero?" A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. The feeling of his arms around her made more tears slide down her cheek. She hung her head lower and held her hands in front of her face.   
  
"Heero, why did you come back? After what I said, I don't wish for you to see me." Relena said.  
  
"Relena, how could you say that? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You're right. I left you. I never should have but I now realize that I'm afraid of my...my emotions." Heero said in a shaky voice.  
  
Relena jerked out of his grasp. "And you think all that you just said will make things better?" Relena spat. "It's been six years Heero. SIX YEARS! I've moved on Heero. I don't need you and you still probably don't really need me. You're just trying to make me feel better but you know what? I've become strong now and I don't need you like I thought I did. Get out! Just GET OUT!"  
  
Heero stood up and backed up as she threw more insults at him. Before he knew it she had backed him into the doorway. She gave one more insult before pushing out the door. She slammed it in his face. Heero walked out of the mansion, passing Zechs and Noin who asked nothing.   
  
What was Heero to do now?  
  
(Please R&R! Hope you liked it. See ya in the next chapter!)  
  
~Veisha~  
  



	2. Another Chance, I'll give to you (part 2...

Another chance, I'll give to you  
  
Note to Disclaimers: I do not own gundam wing so please don't sue me.  
  
~Veisha~  
  
Another chance, I'll give to you  
  
Heero sat up in bed. He couldn't even remember what happened the night before. All he knew was that there was someone warm sleeping next to him. At first he thought it was Relena but when he saw a lock of yellowish-platinum hair he jumped. Who was this person? He gasped at who it might be.  
  
SHE turned over, revealing her face to him. He gasped loudly. It WAS Dorothy Catalonia. She was wearing the thin blankets of his bed. He tried to hide as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Quatre...?" She asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
Heero shook his head and ran out of his bedroom in his pajamas. What had he done? If Relena found out about this she would REALLY hate him. Even if she knew that he really loved her. He walked out of the winner estate. He had gone to see a party the day before. All of the guys had been there. Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and of course Quatre, along with their respective girls. Hilde, Sally, Catherine, and surprisingly Dorothy. He remembered Quatre talking on the videophone with Relena.   
  
He heard her decline the invitation for personal matters. He knew them. He didn't recall how much he drank but it must have been a lot for him to end up in bed with...Dorothy. He didn't really like Dorothy. Sure she'd changed thanks to Quatre but he still wasn't sure. He was now outside of the huge Winner estate and speeding towards Duo's in his Jaguar.  
  
He arrived forty-five minutes later. The sight that greeted him made him want to laugh. Hilde was chasing Duo with the spatula and screaming. He stepped out of the car. They stopped and looked at him.   
  
"Hey Heero!" The American shouted cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Heero." Hilde said politely.  
  
"Hello Duo, Hilde." Heero said as he took seat on the porch of Duo and Hilde's two-bedroom house. "What did you guys do after the party?"  
  
Hilde turned a little red and Duo laughed. "Oh...the usual."  
  
Heero smirked as Hilde hit Duo over the head and skipped inside humming a happy tune. Duo rubbed his head and sighed.  
  
"The things I take cause I love the woman." Duo said with a dreamy eyed look.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. They sat in silence until Duo stood up and told Heero he'd be back. Heero took this time to think about what he would do if Relena found out, and Quatre for that matter. Duo came bounding out with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He plopped down next to Heero.   
  
"Yo Heero, so what's up with you and Relena?" Duo asked. He saw Heero stiffen and decided to let it pass. "Never mind."  
  
Heero stood up and walked towards his car. Duo shouted after him. "Heero, where ya goin man?"  
  
"Something came up!" Heero yelled as he sped off towards Quatre's to gather his things. He was a little nervous about the Dorothy thing from the morning but from what Dorothy said she was still more than half-asleep. As he drove up he saw the door close. He went in, curious to the occupants of the household. When he looked in the living room, he saw Dorothy, Noin, Zechs, Quatre, and...RELENA! She was chatting away with Dorothy only her voice was impassive, as was her usual bright mien.   
  
He decided not to let his presence be known but it was too late. Quatre started calling him.  
  
"Heero! Oh Heero! Come see our friends! You haven't seen them for six years! Come on!" Quatre said with a smile.  
  
Heero cringed. He looked back in and noticed Relena's face had gone completely white, like a sheet of zerox paper. Heero's had also turned pale and he froze in place. Then he felt four pairs of curious eyes on him. He slowly regained his composure, changing back into his stoic self. He faced them.  
  
"I have some things to deal with right now. Thank you for your politeness Quatre." Heero said quietly and headed towards his room. Quatre had been so gracious as to let him stay at the huge Winner estate, and for free. But after that recent event, he had to go. He felt awful. As he was leaving, Dorothy stopped him. He turned to her, knowing what was going to happen. She smiled at him and he gave her a questioning look.   
  
"Don't worry Heero. There was no physical contact between us. More so, I know you love Relena and I love Quatre. That little happening was all a huge mistake. Friends?" Dorothy asked holding out her hand. Heero shook it gingerly and watched as she walked off. Thank god, he thought, no physical contact. He would've skipped up the stairs to his room like a giddy schoolboy had he not had the other problems hanging over his shoulder.  
  
He gathered his belongings and started out the door. Zechs, Quatre, and Noin stopped him.  
  
"Heero, what's goin on?" Quatre asked with concern.  
  
"Why are you avoiding Relena?" Noin asked.  
  
"And why is she avoiding you?" Zechs asked.  
  
"1. I need to tend to personal business, 2. I'm not, and 3. Ask her. She'll tell you." Heero said and left.  
  
From inside Dorothy's window, Relena watched as Heero left. She turned to Dorothy who was picking up her fencing materials. Relena spoke.  
  
"Dorothy, I'm leaving, okay? I'll talk to you later." Relena said. Dorothy nodded and said bye.  
  
Relena walked past Zechs, Noin, and Quatre who didn't notice her and left. She sped home despite the aching feeling that had settled in her stomach. Her head was also pounding but she ignored it all the same. As soon as she pulled her car into the driveway she rushed into her bedroom. On her coffee table were six bottles of anti-depressant pills, seven bottles of sleeping pills, and nine bottles of Tylenol. She picked up one of each bottle and popped one of each pill in her mouth.   
  
Soon after she fell asleep.  
  
Later....  
  
Relena awoke feeling slightly better. Silently, she slipped out of her bedroom and onto the staircase. From below she heard a yell followed by laughter and giggles. Milliardo and Noin must be 'having fun', Relena thought. She headed towards the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. Today was a new day and she had it all planned out.   
  
First, she was going to go to the gym. Then she was going to go shopping for some special things. Next, she was going shopping for a dress. Lastly, she was going to go to a party with Dorothy, Hilde, Sally, and Noin. She finally felt like she should start going out again and forget about Heero. Still, she'd take her pills incase.  
  
She threw on her now usual attire, which consisted of a long black dress, black boots, a black shirt, sunglasses and black gloves. She wore black liner and black lipstick. She was not worried about getting hot since it was wintertime and it was snowing. She jumped into her car and left, leaving a note before she went.  
  
At the mall she shopped around in twenty different stores before she found the perfect dress. It was a long black gown with spaghetti straps. It came with matching elbow gloves. Relena bought it and ran over to the accessories store. She bought a tiara covered in black flowers. Then she rushed over to the shoe store and bought black high-heeled Mary Jane's. After all was done she drove home and started to get ready.  
  
An hour later....  
Relena looked at herself in the mirror and smiled inwardly. She had dressed fully in the dress, gloves, and black flowered tiara. She had also put on heavy black eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick. There was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Noin and her brother waiting.   
  
Noin looked very pretty. She wore a simple blue velvet dress with blue heels. Milliardo wore a white shirt with a red silk vest over it. He also wore a pair of black dress pants and hush puppies. Relena nodded her approval and they left for Quatre's mansion. When they arrived they were greeted and blended in with the partiers.  
  
Relena took a seat next to Hilde and Duo. Hilde looked pretty she noted. Hilde was wearing a purple gown with matching gloved, shoe, and ribbon. Duo also looked nice in his white shirt, dress pants, blue vest, tie, and blue suede shoes. "So, how's the married couple?" She asked.  
  
Hilde blushed and Duo laughed. "We're actually good. How about you Rel?" Duo asked.  
  
Relena put on a fake smile and laughed. "Just great Duo. I don't run the kingdom anymore. But that's good."  
  
They chatted a little longer until Catherine, Sally, Dorothy, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa joined the conversation. Well, Wufei and Trowa kinda just sat there.   
  
Relena noticed how pretty her friends were and how they had changed. Catherine was wearing a long light green dress with a floral pattern going down one side. She also had her curly hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Dorothy was wearing a pastel pink dress that sorta dragged on the floor, with a slit that went up to her mid thigh. Her hair, now shoulder length, was done in a bun with two curls hanging down the sides. Lastly, Sally wore a silver tube top dress with a silver headband in her hair, which wasn't in pigtails but curled into soft locks. She also had to admit that the rest of the guys looked nice in their white shirts, vests, pants, and hush puppies.  
  
Had it been THAT long, she thought? She had noticed earlier how Wufei and Sally had stayed so close. She was curious until she saw Wufei give Sally a small kiss on the lips and slip his arm around her waist. That had proved Wufei and Sally were together. She saw Catherine and Trowa talking and wondered if they'd found a partner. She was the only single person since Quatre and Dorothy married as did Duo and Hilde.   
  
Suddenly the doors opened and a young man dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, black dress pants, and suede shoes stepped in. He had chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. Relena listened to the 'oaths' and 'hash' of the people. She knew who it was and immediately rushed outside of the ballroom. Why did he come here? Why did I come here? A million thoughts raced through her mind until she heard the glass doors to the terrace open. She spun around and faced HIM. He stared at her and didn't move.  
  
"W...Why did you come here?" She asked. He didn't answer which caused Relena too become angry. "Well Heero? Why are you here?"  
  
Heero reached in his pocket and pulled out something. Relena knew at that exact moment what it was. She saw the glint of the gun in the pale moonlight. Slowly she stepped back. Oblivious to what was behind her, she stepped back too much. She tripped on her dress and fell over the terrace rail.  
  
"OH MY GOD! HEEROOOOOOOOO!" Relena cried before she hit the floor.  
  
"RELENAAAAAAAA!" Heero cried as he ran to look over the rail. He gasped.  
  
(Well! I'm guessing you know what happens next but isn't it the cliffhanger? Sorry to leave you hangin but I just HAD too! I think the next chapter will be out soon so please R&R peeps! Thanx!)  
  
~Veisha~  
  



	3. Another Chance, I'll give to you (part 3...

Another Chance, I'll give to you  
  
Note to Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam wing so please don't sue me. This is for entertainment, NOT to get paid or anything like that. Thank you!  
  
~Veisha~  
  
Another Chance, I'll give to you  
  
An angel that had plunged to its death. How can an angel have plunged to its death? It wouldn't be an angel then wouldn't it? These were the thoughts of the famous Heero Yuy as he lifted the body of Relena Peacecraft off the dew-wet grass. He looked down at her unconscious form. Blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth and more was spilling from a large gash in her side. He quickly tied her side and abdomen with part of his shirt.  
  
He couldn't help but give a weak smile. In all that black SHE looked like an angel of death. His angel of death. The screams of their friends brought him back to reality. Heero faced them from his position on the grass floor below the terrace.  
  
"Oh my god! Relena!" Hilde cried.  
  
"Shit! Heero what happened?!" Duo asked as he held Hilde.   
  
Quatre and Dorothy just cried as they hugged, hoping for their injured friend. Catherine wept on Trowa's shoulder while he patted her back. Sally just stood in shock with tears coming down from her eyes. Wufei gave an angry look while he held Sally. Noin had fallen to her knees and was crying while being comforted by Zechs. As they were crying Heero had fallen to his knees with Relena still in his arms.   
  
"Relena...I'm sorry I didn't accept you. I...I now know that I will...l...," He choked on the word love, "Love you...and only you...forever."   
  
With that last goodbye he watched as the ambulance rushed in. Taking Relena on a stretcher, the ambulance disappeared from his sight. He had to leave. He had done the worst damage he could ever have known. He had killed his one true love. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the shiny silver necklace. He was going to propose to Relena that very moment. He recalled the event that occurred minutes ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He started to pull out the necklace and saw her step back in terror. He was about to take a step when she took a step, tripped on her dress, and flew over the terrace rail.  
  
"OH MY GOD! HEEROOOOOOOOO!" She had cried before hitting the ground.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
He twirled the pretty chain with the silver locket on it between his fingers before opening it. Inside was a picture of Relena and one of himself. A tear slipped down his cheeks. Heero wiped it away and shoved the necklace into his pockets furiously. He had to disappear from her life...forever.  
  
Two days later........  
  
Relena opened her eyes and looked around. Oh splendid, she thought, I'm in ANOTHER hospital. What is wrong with me? She looked down at her bruised arms and bandaged side. Suddenly a pain shot through her body and she closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of it. There was a soft knock on her door.   
  
"Come in." She said in a small voice, without opening her eyes.  
  
"Relena? It's me, Hilde." She said. "I came to check up on you."  
  
"Thanks but uh...Hilde? How long have I been here?" Relena asked.  
  
"Not very long actually. Just two days." Hilde said sitting down next to her bed. " It's amazing how fast you recovered considering you fell from a two-story building. So, how are you?"  
  
"Better than I was two days ago." Relena answered sarcastically. "Actually, I feel like shit. Literally. My insides fell rather mushy."  
  
Hilde smiled. "Well I wouldn't expect you to feel a whole lot better, I mean it's only been two days. Well anyways let me load you up with the news. We really haven't been doin anythin but waiting for you to recover. Your brother went mad and tried to kill everyone in the kingdom but Noin sedated him and tied him up."  
  
Relena giggled at her brother's reaction, even though it hurt her side. "Well I'm not surprised. How are you Hilde?"  
  
"Same 'ol. Same 'ol." Hilde said leaning back in the chair. "Besides, what would be new?"  
  
Relena half smiled. She sighed and looked at her friend. "Hilde, could you tell the others I'm fine? And please, I'd like to rest now." Relena said in a tired voice.  
  
"No prob friend." Hilde said and walked out.   
  
Relena decided to get all the rest she could IF she were to carry out her plan. She was going to run away. More than anything, Relena wanted a new life. She didn't want to know any of the people she knew now. She didn't want to be Relena Peacecraft. She wanted to be someone else. And she was going too.  
  
At the Mansion (Peacecraft).....  
  
"Any news Hilde?" Duo asked as his wife walked in the door.  
  
"No, Relena just told me to tell you guys that she's fine. I wouldn't worry about it." Hilde said.  
  
The other all nodded reluctantly. They knew Relena. She was a fighter and they knew she'd make it through this. So would Heero.  
  
A week later.....  
  
Relena woke at midnight. The hospital was running slow and no one was paying attention. She tied some sheets together and climbed out the window. She noted that it was late. Digging in her coat pocket, which Hilde had so graciously left, she found enough money for the bus fare to her house. Relena took the bus and went home.  
  
When she arrived all the lights were out. This was her chance. She crept inside her room and grabbed some belongings. She packed them in a suitcase, along with some cash, got her keys and jumped off the balcony ladder. Soon she was driving down the highway to who knows where.  
  
It was early in the morning when she found where she'd now live. She had rented a small apartment in town. Before she unpacked, she stopped at the store and bought the 'necessities' she would need. Red and black hair dye, a new wardrobe, make-up, and living materials. As soon as she was back at her apartment readied the hair dye and picked out an outfit. After she dyed her hair, Relena went to sleep, hoping that the next day she'd find a job.  
  
At the mansion......  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Hilde asked herself as she stared at Relena's empty hospital bed.   
  
She drove all the way back to the mansion. When she got out of the car, she met ten eager people outside. Dorothy and Quatre ran up to her.  
  
"Is Miss Relena all right?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Is she coming out soon?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo, Sally, Wufei, Trowa, and Catherine walked up and started asking questions. Hilde began to get irritated. She finally snapped.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hilde shouted in an annoyed fashion. "RELENA IS GONE!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?! SHE RAN AWAY?!" Zechs roared at the German girl. "HOW DID SHE GET AWAY?!"  
  
Hilde yawned and went up to him. She opened her mouth and spoke. "IT'S EXACTLY AS I SAID! SHE'S GONE! G-O-N-E! SHE RAN AWAY! I DON'T KNOW HOW SO STOP YELLING!"  
  
Zechs gave her an angry look, which she shrugged off and walked into the mansion.   
  
"We'll find her...and Heero." Noin said.  
  
"I hope so." Zechs responded.  
  
The next morning...Relena's...   
  
Relena combed her now red hair with black streaks back into a high ponytail. She put on her outfit. A black tank top with red flames on it, black vinyl pants, and black high heeled boots. She caked on her black eyeliner, mascara, red eye shadow, and red lipstick. Now she was ready. She wandered around the city till she found something that suited her just fine. The man hired right away. She recalled the interview and the process of acquiring the job.  
  
"Can you sing?" The man asked.  
  
"I can try." Relena said.   
  
The man handed her the microphone and had her sing a couple of songs.  
  
A half hour later...  
  
"You can become a star. I'm gonna make you famous." The man said.  
  
"Thank you." Relena said and blushed a little. She never knew she could sing. Now that realized she could, she wanted to.  
  
The man had asked for her name. She gave him the one she'd chosen.  
  
"My name is Destiny Dorlan." Relena answered.  
  
(Yeah yeah yeah! I know this one's short but I 'm workin on chap four. I hope you like it! PLEASE r&r! Thank you soooo much peeps!)  
  
~Veisha~  
  
  
  
  



	4. Another Chance, I'll give to you (part 4...

Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Gundam wing. SO, PLEASE do not sue me. Here is Chap. 4! Hope ya like it! ~VEISHA~  
  
Another Chance, I'll give to you (chap. 4)  
  
"Destiny Dorlan! Get your ass out here! It's time for your performance girl!" A woman about 22 years old, with purple hair, raven colored eyes, and dark skin yelled.   
  
Relena, or Destiny rather (as I will refer to for a while) ran out down the stairs in her platform heels. She laughed at how she would have tripped in these kinda shoes a couple of months ago.  
  
"I'm coming Mica!" Destiny shouted.   
  
From behind the stage curtains, Destiny and Mica could here the fans cheering and screaming. Destiny reached for the microphone headset and adjusted it, while the guys finished with their instruments.  
  
"Ready Timothy?" Destiny asked.  
  
"You bet Destiny babe!" Timothy said.  
  
"Can it buster!" Destiny said in an irritated voice, with a hint of joy in it.  
  
Mica laughed and took her place behind the keyboard. Mick held the drumsticks ready, Timothy held his guitar, and Destiny held hers as well. She gave them all one glance and a wink. The curtains lifted. Destiny began to sing.  
  
I'M THINKING OF YOU  
IN MY SLEEPLESS SOLITUDE TONIGHT  
IF IT'S WRONG TO LOVE YOU  
THEN MY HEART JUST WON'T LET ME BE RIGHT  
CAUSE I'VE DROWNED IN YOU  
AND I WON'T PULL THROUGH   
WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE...  
  
I'D GIVE MY ALL TO HAVE  
JUST ONE MORE NIGHT WITH YOU  
I'D RISK MY LIFE TO FEEL  
YOUR BODY NEXT TO MINE  
CAUSE I CAN'T GO ON  
LIVING IN THE MEMORY OF OUR SONG  
I'D GIVE MY ALL FOR YOUR LOVE TONIGHT  
  
BABY CAN YOU FEEL ME  
IMAGINING I'M LOOKING IN YOUR EYES  
I CAN SEE YOU CLEARLY  
VIVIDLY EMBLAZENED IN MY MIND  
AND YET YOU'RE SO FAR  
LIKE A DISTANT STAR  
I'M WISHING ON TONIGHT...  
  
I'D GIVE MY ALL TO HAVE  
JUST ONE MORE NIGHT WITH YOU  
I'D RISK MY LIFE TO FEEL  
YOUR BODY NEXT TO MINE  
CAUSE I CAN'T GO ON  
LIVING IN THE MEMORY OF OUR SONG  
I'D GIVE MY ALL FOR YOUR LOVE TONIGHT  
  
Timothy did his guitar break. When he was done, he looked at Destiny and smiled.  
  
I'D GIVE MY ALL TO HAVE  
JUST ONE MORE NIGHT WITH YOU  
I'D RISK MY LIFE TO FEEL  
YOUR BODY NEXT TO MINE  
CAUSE I CAN'T GO ON  
LIVING IN THE MEMORY OF OUR SONG  
I'D GIVE MY ALL FOR YOUR LOVE TONIGHT  
  
I'D GIVE ME ALL   
FOR YOUR LOVE...  
TONIGHT...  
  
The crowd went wild. Destiny smiled and continued her other songs.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Nice performance Destiny." Timothy said after packing up his instrument.  
  
Destiny turned around. "Thanks Tim. Is there something else you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you wanna go see a movie then have dinner?" Timothy asked.  
  
Destiny bit her lip. What should I say? I wouldn't mind seein a movie, but will this mess up our band? Destiny had forgotten about Heero the last two months she hooked up with her group. She did like Timothy a little. He was very nice and he was so considerate. She decided to go with yes.  
  
"Yes Tim. I wouldn't mind." Destiny answered.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at seven?" Tim asked unsurely.  
  
"Sure! I'll see you later!" Destiny said hopping out of the studio.  
  
At the Peacecraft Mansion...  
  
Where is she? How could she just disappear like that? Didn't she know she wasn't well enough? I have to find her. Heero was sitting silently on a chair in the enormous living room of the Peacecraft mansion. Along with him were the pilots, Zechs, Noin, Sally, Hilde, Dorothy, and Catherine.  
  
They had tracked him down about a three days ago. They asked him if he knew where Relena was. He was just plain out stunned. He thought they knew where Relena was. Now he was sitting in her house, sick with worry, and a pounding headache. His head hurt because he was thinking too much.  
  
What if I did this to her? I did it for the best though...It was for her safety. I did it for her. Heero began to get angry. I did it for her and she doesn't care. She doesn't love me then. Heero sighed. He knew Relena still loved him and that he couldn't give up so easily, not that he would anyway. He stood up and began walking to the door.   
  
"Where are you going mister?!" Zechs inquired sharply.  
  
"To find Relena!" Heero said coldly.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO HER IN THE FIRST PLACE YUY!" Zechs shouted, grabbing Heero's arm.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Heero asked in anger. "I didn't do this to her!"  
  
Zechs and Heero were about to engage in another argument when Quatre stepped between them. "STOP IT! If we want to find Relena, we're gonna have to work together and NOT be at each other's throats."  
  
Heero wrenched his arm away from Zechs and walked out. Zechs looked at the window, his posture showing his obvious anger.   
  
"Maybe WE should look for her. That way, she won't think we're trying to bring her back!" Catherine suggested.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Dorothy stated.  
  
Hilde nodded and spoke. "I know where to find her...I think. Let Dorothy, Catherine, and myself go. If you or Sally go, she'll know you want her to come back."  
  
Noin and Sally nodded approvingly. "I think that's the best plan." Sally said.  
  
"Do as you wish, just bring her back." Noin said. The girls nodded and left.  
  
Outside, a familiar figure with Prussian blue eyes had been listening. I'll follow them, then, I'll bring Relena back, Heero thought. He took one last look at the pretty silver-chained locket that lay around his neck before dashing away in pursuit of Hilde and the others.  
  
"I guess we just wait then?" Duo asked.  
  
"I guess we do." Trowa said.  
  
Wufei and Quatre just stood there. "I guess we do. Weak woman." Wufei commented, earning angry looks from Noin, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa and earning a slap from his wife Sally.  
  
"I'm not waiting. I'm going to find my sister." Zechs said turning to leave.  
  
"No Zechs. Just stay put. Relena will show up." Noin said comfortingly.  
  
"I hope your right Lu. I hope your right." Zechs said with a sigh.  
  
Somewhere on earth...  
  
"Wow Tim, this is a great restaurant." Destiny said.   
  
The restaurant was pretty fancy. It was French and the dishes were ranging from $30-40$. Destiny almost wondered how Tim was affording this but decided to let it be. After all, HE had asked her on the date.  
  
"Yeah it is. Uh...Destiny?" Tim said.  
  
"Yes Tim?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Would you mind have a relationship with me?" Tim asked nervously.  
  
Destiny bit her lip in shock. "W...What?!"  
  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend, you know?" Tim asked again.  
  
"I guess not." Destiny said  
  
With that last response, Tim leaned over and kissed Destiny on the lips, very softly but with passion. Destiny kissed back but not with the same passion, just with a little. After they broke apart, Tim decided that they should go see the sunset at the beach.   
  
The sky was decorated with shades of orange, red, purple, blue, and yellow. It was beautiful. Destiny leaned on Tim's shoulder and sighed. Although this was comforting, little voices in the back of her mind were screaming out in protest. Heero! You love Heero, not Tim! The voice shouted. She pushed it back in her mind and smiled. She was okay with where she was and who knew, maybe she would be that way forever.  
  
On the highway...  
  
" I called Relena last night and she said we could visit but only us." Hilde informed Dorothy and Catherine.   
  
"Why?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Duh dummy!" Dorothy said smacking her forehead. "Because she doesn't want to see Heero!"  
  
Catherine remembered and laughed at her mistake. Hilde and Dorothy joined in. They were nearing Relena's apartment when it started to get early. Hilde pressed the pedal harder and they were there in half an hour.  
  
"Talk about your speeding!" Dorothy said.  
  
"Shut up!" Hilde snapped playfully. Catherine stifled a giggle.  
  
"She told me it was apartment 101." Hilde said as they searched. "Aha! Here we are. I guess I'll knock."  
  
Hilde knocked on the door. She heard shuffling inside followed by a crash, a bang, and a loud "OW!" Then the door opened to reveal a woman with messy red hair, streaked with black and make up all over her face.  
  
"Um...sorry. I think I got the wrong apartment." Hilde said as she, Dorothy, and Catherine started to turn around.  
  
"Hilde?" The woman asked. "Hilde is that you? It's me Relena."  
  
Hilde turned around and smiled. "Hey Relena! You look so...so different!"  
  
"I know." Relena said. "Won't you come in?"  
  
They all went in and took a seat on the couch. Relena served them some cocoa because it was cold. They started talking when the phone rang. Relena answered it.  
  
"Hello, Relena speaking?" Relena said.  
  
"Relena." A voice from the other line said.  
  
Relena hung up the phone and stood up. She eyed every one of her friends.  
  
"Which one of you gave Heero my number?" She asked in anger.  
  
"None of us did." Catherine stated. "I think the only way he might have got your number is if he...eavesdropped...? Hilde?"  
  
Hilde sat quietly. Her face was red with rage. "It was Duo." She said silently. "I know he was the one. He's Heero's best friend. He would give it to Heero."  
  
She eyed another phone. "What's that for?" She asked.  
  
"For other things...and this one's for personal business." Relena said.  
  
"What are you Relena? A singer?" Dorothy asked. She had noticed pictures and albums with Relena's face all over them. Not to mention a huge poster with Relena's face on it on a billboard they had passed earlier.  
  
"Yeah...Famous too." Relena said sitting down with a heavy sigh.  
  
Hilde hugged her. "Don't worry Rel. Whatever your secret is, we'll keep it safe." Dorothy said as she and Catherine hugged Relena as well.  
  
"Thanks guys, But I should let you know something. My name is no longer Relena Peacecraft to the world outside. My name is Destiny Dorlan." Relena said. "Refer to me that way and we won't have ANY problems."  
  
They nodded before sleeping.  
  
By a pay phone....  
  
Heero had followed Hilde, Dorothy, and Catherine to find Relena. He lost them not too far away though. Nearby he had noticed a phone book, newly issued. He looked up the names Relena had previously used and found the name Destiny Dorlan. Dorlan. It had sounded TOO familiar. He called one of the numbers. Relena had picked up. He could tell by her voice. Now he knew she was safe, that was solved. The only thing was he needed to find out where she lived.  
  
Heero set off on foot. The night was dark and chilly. "I need to find you Relena...I need you."  
  
The next morning...  
  
"HILDE?! Where are my purple pumps?!" Dorothy screeched from the living room.  
  
"I don't know! Ask Cathy!" Hilde shouted back.  
  
Catherine and Destiny were in Destiny's room trying to figure out what to wear. Destiny pulled out a long green silk skirt, a white tank top, and a pair of green and white adidas. She handed them both to Catherine.  
  
"Wear this Cathy. Green is your color." She said.  
  
Catherine took them and went to the room to change. "Thanks Des!"  
  
Hilde came in Destiny's room and searched around. "Have you seen Dorothy's pumps? She's blubbering about them." She wore a pair of blue jeans (not tight, but like bootleg), a black baby-T, and a pair of Allen Iverson's (blue kind).  
  
Destiny shook her head. "No. What do ya think?" Destiny twirled around in her outfit. It was a simple red tube top dress with a black skeleton sign on it. She had on black heels and her dyed hair was clipped back with skeleton clips.  
  
"It's very nice." Hilde said.   
  
"Thanks. Well, let's go help Dorothy find her stuff." Destiny said.   
  
As they headed out Dorothy spinned in, smiling happily. She wore a royal purple blouse, a pale blond looking skirt, and...you guessed it...HER PURPLE PUMPS! "I found them! I found them!" Dorothy sang.  
  
Hilde, Destiny, and Catherine just stared, then began laughing. Dorothy gave them a puzzled look before marching into the living room. Destiny, Catherine, and Hilde dragged Dorothy out the door into Destiny's car.  
  
"Where are we going Destiny?" Catherine asked as they drove away from her apartment.  
  
"To the studio. I have to record an album so it can be shipped to the stores by next week." Destiny stated as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Destiny!" Tim said. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey Tim." She replied.  
  
Just then Mica, Mike, Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy walked in. They stared as they saw Tim kiss Destiny's cheek. Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy bit their lips in nervousness. If Heero ever found out...Mica and Mike just gawked. They had had no idea Tim and Destiny would hit it off. What would this do to the band? Mica and Mike ignored it for now.  
  
"Hey Tim, Destiny!" Mica yelled. Mike trailed behind her.  
  
"Hey. I want you guys to meet my friends!" Destiny said. "This is Hilde, Dorothy, and Catherine."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Mica, Mike, and Tim said.  
  
"Likewise." Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy responded.  
  
"Well, let's get to it guys." Destiny said. She picked up a microphone and began singing.  
  
  
WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE SO DEEPLY   
THEY BECOME YOUR LIFE  
IT'S EASY TO SUCCUMB TO OVERWHELMING FEARS INSIDE  
BLINDLY IMAGINED I COULD  
KEEP YOU UNDER GLASS  
NOW I UNDERSTAND TO HOLD YOU  
I MUST OPEN UP MY HANDS   
AND WATCH YOU RISE...  
  
SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND PREPARE TO FLY  
YOU HAVE BECOME A BUTTERFLY  
FLY ABANDONEDLY INTO THE SUN  
IF YOU SHOULD RETURN TO ME  
WE TRULY WERE MEANT TO BE   
SO SPREAD YOU WINGS AND FLY  
BUTTERFLY...  
  
I HAVE LEARNED THAT BEAUTY   
HAS TO FLOURISH IN THE LIGHT  
WILD HORSES RUN UNBRIDLED  
OR THEIR SPIRIT DIES  
YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THE COURAGE  
TO BE ALL THAT I CAN   
AND TRULY FEEL YOUR HEART WILL  
LEAD YOU BACK TO ME WHEN YOU'RE   
READY TO LAND  
BUTTERFLY...  
  
SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND PREPARE TO FLY  
YOU HAVE BECOME A BUTTERFLY  
FLY ABANDONEDLY INTO THE SUN  
IF YOU SHOULD RETURN TO ME  
WE TRULY WERE MEANT TO BE   
SO SPREAD YOU WINGS AND FLY  
BUTTERFLY...  
  
I CAN'T PRETEND THESE TEARS   
AREN;T OVERFLOWING STEADILY  
I CAN'T PREVENT THE HURT FROM  
ALMOST OVERTAKING ME   
BUT I WILL STAND AND SAY GOODBYE  
FOR YOU'LL NEVER BE MINE  
UNTIL YOU KNOW THE WAY IT FEELS TO FLY  
  
SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND PREPARE TO FLY  
YOU HAVE BECOME A BUTTERFLY  
FLY ABANDONEDLY INTO THE SUN (FLY...TO THE SUN)  
IF YOU SHOULD RETURN TO ME (I WILL KNOW YOU'RE MINE)  
WE TRULY WERE MEANT TO BE (SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY)  
SO SPREAD YOU WINGS AND FLY  
BUTTERFLY...  
  
SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND PREPARE TO FLY  
YOU HAVE BECOME A BUTTERFLY  
FLY ABANDONEDLY INTO THE SUN  
IF YOU SHOULD RETURN TO ME  
WE TRULY WERE MEANT TO BE   
SO SPREAD YOU WINGS AND FLY  
BUTTERFLY  
SO FLUTTER THROUGH THE SKY  
BUTTERFLY  
SO SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY...  
BUTTERFLY...  
  
Destiny finished. She bowed and flashed everyone a smile.   
  
"That was great Destiny babe!" Tim said.  
  
"It sure was. Maybe one day Mica can sing like that." Mike said.   
  
Mica slapped her boyfriend playfully. "Shut up silly."  
  
Hilde watched as Destiny walked unnoticed, by the others, to the bathroom. Hilde followed her while Dorothy and Catherine chatted with some of the studio workers and recorders. As she neared the bathroom, she heard Destiny crying. Hilde listened as she mumbled incoherently to herself.  
  
"I shouldn't have sung that song. I know it always makes me cry. It makes me think...it makes me think of you Heero. How long has it been since you left me again? How long has it been since you last thought of me? Do you care?" Destiny asked. "I know what you would if you saw Tim and I. I know you well enough my perfect soldier. But that's always been the case hasn't it? I've always known that much about you, when you know all about me. Is that not unfair Heero? I can't leave you but you can always leave me? Is it that simple to break someone's heart?"  
  
"Destiny?" Hilde asked like she had just walked up.  
  
"Y...yeah Hilde? What's up?" Destiny asked wiping away any signs of her previous thoughts.  
  
"How's it goin? I really liked the song. Tell me, was it for someone in particular?" Hilde asked.  
  
"No. Why would you ask that?" Destiny asked smiling brightly.  
  
Hilde knew it was fake. "You still love Heero, don't you Relena?"   
  
The question shocked her. She knew she still did but if she ever let on that she did, she'd give her strength away. If she ever saw Heero again, she knew she'd fall apart all over again. Mentally, she cursed her weakness. She hated being the emotional, lovesick child who's feelings were always hurt. Suddenly she hated herself, even as Destiny Dorlan.  
  
"Don't worry. Give it some time. I'll go get the girls now. See ya in 30 Destiny." Hilde said walking off, leaving a stunned yet somewhat happy Destiny Dorlan leaning against the bathroom wall.  
  
On the streets...  
  
Heero was walking around asking anyone if they'd heard of a Destiny Dorlan around these parts. People just shrugged and continued their business. Heero was profusely annoyed. Finally he asked a young boy, he guessed around 17 years old. The boy looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"What?" Heero asked the boy.  
  
The boy seemed to be to excited to be phazed by the monotone voice of the famous gundam pilot. "Destiny Dorlan is the number one guy dream girl and girls model. Where have you been man?"  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying young man?" Heero asked.  
  
"Just look at the billboards man!" The boy shouted.   
  
Heero looked up and almost fell to the floor. On the billboard was a pretty woman with red hair, streaked with black. She had on a leather fire outfit and was wearing a smile. Heero looked at the woman's eyes and knew it was immediately Relena. His Relena.   
  
"Relena..." He whispered.   
  
"By the way man, if you wanna TRY and meet her...go to the studio on Welltsworth. Maybe the guards will let ya in since you seem like you really wanna meet her, maybe they won't..." The boy trailed as he noticed the man was gone. "What a weirdo."  
  
Heero was already running to find that studio. He would get in guards or no guards. he smirked. No one was gonna keep the famous Heero Yuy from his completing his mission. And that, was to find A Relena Peacecraft. Or a Destiny Dorlan rather.  
  
At the studio...  
  
"I want to see Ms. Dorlan." Heero stated for the fifteenth time. "I know her...personally."  
  
Still the guards refused to let him in. Heero was now thoroughly pissed off. Firmly he took hold of the guards arm and gave him his famous death glare. "I want to see Ms. Dorlan, if you wouldn't mind." Heero said.  
  
The guard shook. "y...yes sir. G..go right on in."   
  
Heero paraded in like he was a king but stopped shirt when he saw six people looking at him. He gulped as he noted he knew three of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Mica asked.  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy." Heero stated monotonously.  
  
"Hey aren't you that famous gundam pilots of...Wing Zero isn't it?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yes." Heero replied.  
  
"Man you are like my role model! But what are you doing at a recording studio?" Tim asked curiously.  
  
"I am looking for a Destiny Dorlan. Do any of you know where I can find her?" He asked.  
  
"I do!" Dorothy piped up.  
  
"Well..." Heero started.  
  
"Come with me Mr. Yuy!" Catherine said pulling Heero with her. Hilde and Dorothy followed.  
  
"What are you doing here Heero?" Hilde snapped in frustration once they were out of Relena's eyesight and hearing.  
  
"Let me go." Heero said.   
  
"We will, but you shouldn't have come." Catherine said.  
  
"Why not?" Heero asked shrugging them off.  
  
"Because of this..." Hilde said nervously as she showed Heero Relena and Tim.   
  
At that moment Tim had kissed Relena's cheek again. Relena had hugged  
him, then they started talking. Heero stepped out of the shadows, too stunned to talk but to angry and jealous to stay hidden.  
  
"Relena..." Was all he could manage.  
  
(Well people, I hope to have the Fifth Chap. Out soon. Hope ya liked it.) ~VEISHA~  



End file.
